


A Rose By Any Other Name

by AbditiveTachyphrasia (Ao_o)



Series: So similar yet so different [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eve of Pride, Eve!Hyde, Hyde is still a flirt, Licht is still a jerk, M/M, Servamp of Pride, Servamp!Licht, Shakespeare sucks, The Only Way Down Is To Fall, Vampire!Licht, swap au, this took forever to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao_o/pseuds/AbditiveTachyphrasia
Summary: The Servamp of Pride finds his next Angel to corrupt, he is after all a demon. and a demon's job is to corrupt.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless & Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Series: So similar yet so different [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the next installment of my little series! it took so long to write because it was so hard to work in the shakespeare quotes and some of them may be wrong! so please excuse me if they are, i don't like shakespeare.
> 
> in other news, let me know what you think of Licht's title, it was one of the hardest to come up with and I'm still not too satisfied with it.

Fall had a system. It was the perfect one for a demon of pride like him. He finds the most humble angel he can and cocerses them into a contract, once he has them he corrupts them. It is a demon’s job after all, corrupting angels.

He sighed as he waited in the street as a porcupine. It was tedious waiting for some innocent angel to pick him up; to corrupt someone into releasing their true nature. Once they did… well, the world doesn’t need more demons does it?

“Oh look! It’s a porcupine!” a man with blonde hair and brown tips squatted down in front of the Servamp. Fall let out a little squeal and nuzzled the humans hand. This one would be perfect. The human stood, and Fall lightly patted his pant leg. Once the human began to walk away Fall followed. 

“Oh? Well,  _ Nature teaches beasts to know their friends _ , that’s Shakespeare by the way,” The man seemed content to let the vampire follow him. Even if he insisted on quoting that blasted playwright at every available opportunity.

↶⚹☽☾⚹↷

The man stood outside a building- one Fall knew was a hotel- and then looked down at the Porcupine. 

“Well I assume you’ll follow me in,” Fall let out a noise of affirmation “So, you’ll hide in my bag till we reach my room.” The man lent down and opened a bag that held next to nothing in it. Fall begrudgingly climbed in and pulled his quills close, he’d rather not give himself away just yet. Even if such a move was so obviously below him.

Eventually he was let outside the bag and into a room he immediately began to explore, he used his prehensile tail to climb up everything acting very much like a curious animal. Even though he was far from an animal, he was pride, a demon. But he was also patient. This human, no this wannabe angel, will be corrupted by his hands soon enough. His selfless care is nothing but a societal mask. 

“ _ Though patience be a tired mare, yet she will plod.  _ I’ll be right back!” The man quickly left the room leaving the Servamp alone. He quickly walked up to the curtains and pulled them shut to block out the light, then he returned to human form to stretch. He may not be willing to reveal himself just yet, but that does not mean he’ll remain an animal the whole time. A trap as extensive as this might take months to lay out. 

He heard the surprisingly loud footsteps of his soon to be eve coming closer to the door so he easily pulled back the curtain and assumed his ‘docile’ form.

“I’m back!” The man walked into the room with a bag that Fall knew came from the local petsmart. His new eve set the bag on the bed and began pulling out things an actual porcupine would need to survive. 

“You can’t actually understand me obviously but alas I am a gentleman. My name is Hyde, and it is only fair that I give you a name of your own…” Hyde pulled out a ribbon and pulled out another thing that Fall couldn’t see from the floor. He started messing with the pieces of what was probably a collar before letting out an excited shout, and running over to the disguised vampire.

Fall flinched only slightly to seem like a startled animal, Hyde promptly shushed him and tied the ribbon around Falls neck. The Servamp felt a little giddy, it’s been so long since he’s been able to toy and corrupt an innocent little angel. 

“... So welcome to the house of Arpin, Licht!” Hyde spoke and before he could see the chains forming around them Fall- now dubbed Licht not like it would stay that way for long- jumped and bit Hyde’s wrist. 

“Ow! What the fuck you little shit!” Hyde held his bleeding wrist in shock and anger before realizing the chains now connecting the two. Then confusion became a prominent emotion. 

“ _ Confusion now hath made his masterpiece… _ what the fuck?” Hyde watched frozen as Licht trotted over and pulled the curtains shut once more. This time however, his human form would remain a more permanent thing.

“My name is The only way down is to fall, I am the Servamp of Pride and you are now my Eve little angel,” Licht walked over and held out his hand for Hyde to grab. 

Hyde grabbed his hand but instead of using it to pull himself up, which Licht was prepared for, he yanked Licht down on top of him. He let go of his bleeding wrist and used his bloody hand to grab Licht by the chin and pull him close until their faces were inches apart. 

“ _ Your bait of falsehood takes this carp of truth _ ,” he whispered before a devious grin took over his face, “If I have to be chained to anyone, I’m glad it’s to someone as fine as you Licht.”

↶⚹☽☾⚹↷


End file.
